Here We Come A Weasley
by Kailey D
Summary: The Weasley house is going to be even more crazy this Christmas! Dragons, Extendable Eyes, and Singing Gnomes Galore! RR


Here We Come A-Weasley  
By Kailey D  
Dedicated to Trevor for putting up with me and all of my complaining  
Merry Christmas Everyone!  
  
Do You Hear What I Hear?  
"So," Harry said slowly, still not quite believing what Charlie had just told him, "the whole house just burned down?"  
"Yup." He replied simply, looking at the Burrow from the end of the drive.  
"And you were magically able to put it back together with everything exactly how it was before except for the fact that all of our Christmas gift are now gone?" Ginny added in, puzzled.  
"Yup."   
"That doesn't seem possible some how." Harry knew that magic could do many things, but this seemed a little bit too impossible.  
"Don't worry children there will still be a Christmas," Mrs. Weasley said briskly, "We stored all of your presents out of the house so Fred and George couldn't get into them." Unsurprisingly, the twins didn't look the least bit offended.  
"Well, let's go inside before we catch cold- wouldn't want to be sick for Christmas." Mr. Weasley ushered his family, along with Hermione and Harry back into the Burrow.   
Charlie went up to Percy's old room, mutter about having to do "A real quick thing," and promised to be down in an hour. Fred and George also departed to their rooms, soon followed by loud sounds from behind a locked door.   
"There's still a bit of a problem. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I don't have any of your gifts now and it's Christmas Eve!" a worried Harry said to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
"No!" Ron almost whined, "I hid mine in my tree house." Harry and Hermione turned to stare at him in amazement. Ron had a tree house? "You guys could just go to Diagon Alley real quick."  
Ginny raised and eyebrow, wondering what had gone to Ron's head, "And you're going to stay here without them and do what? Bake cookies?" She laughed, shaking her ginger head.  
Apparently, it was time for Ron to show how stupid he could be. "Yeah, maybe that's what I am going to do!"  
"Suit yourself. Mum, can we go?" Ginny said turning back to her mother. Glancing over, she gave Harry and Hermione a hard poke, taking their minds off the fact that Ron had a tree house.  
"Uh… Yea, please?" Harry put in without much conviction, mind beginning to wander back to the subject that was bound to plague his brain for the next few days. Hermione nodded in agreement, fully able to keep her mind on the subject at hand.  
"Well then dear," Mrs. Weasley said, turning to he husband, "Would you like to go with them, or shall I?"  
"You'd better Molly, I still have a few last minute things to do around here." Harry couldn't help but notice Mr. Weasley's shift gaze.  
Mrs. Weasley sighed, turning back to the children, "Very well. Are you all ready to go?" The three gave a confirming nod and raced over to the fireplace. One by one, they went through the Floo Network, landing in the Leaky Caldron. "Well then. Shall we meet back here in oh say, an hour?" The trio nodded hurriedly before turning to leave.  
"Well," said Harry, gazing out in the bustling streets of Diagon Alley, "since we need to shop for each other, should we just meet back here in 45 minutes?"  
Hermione shrugged and Ginny murmured, "Sounds good," before rushing off.  
  
O Little Town of Bethlehem  
Arthur Weasley was a strange wizard by the usual standard, but he had met many that were much more odd then himself. As long as there was at least one that was more so then himself, he did whatever he could. As he walked down his road looking for muggle rubbish, he was quite excited when he came upon a huge old refrigerator box. But this one was different then all the ones he had come upon before, for it was snoring. The closer he got to it, the louder it became. This was amazing, what muggles came up with these days! He bent down, looking inside. Instead of emptiness like he had expected, he saw a human face. Well that ruins it. Now I don't have another friggerator box, snoring or not. Brown eyes opened from within the box and the man screamed, shocked at waking to the face of this strange person in bright blue robes and matching hat.  
  
Have a Holly Jolly Christmas  
If anyone had gone into the kitchen, they would have been on the ground in laughter at the sight of Ron. Currently, he was sitting at the kitchen table, huge cookbook open in front of him. After a few moments he leaped up and shouted with joy, "Eureka!" He snatched the apron off of the table, tying it on. Like most other colors he chose to wear, this pink frilly apron was no exception. But Ron personally, just liked the nifty ribbons. Making a mad dash for the food cupboard, he went over the list of things he needed. Shifting through, he took out the flour, salt, baking powder, vanilla extract, sugar, chocolate chips and the magically cooled butter and eggs. Turning on the plate warmer, he made sure that it was on 375 degrees. This is easy enough; he thought as he turned back to the ingredients, this is going to be a cinch.   
  
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
"No way!"  
"I don't see what the point in you arguing is, you really don't have a choice in the matter." George grinned at his slightly younger brother, "For the love of money, just do it. Do you really want me to send this to Hogwarts? We may have left, but we're far from forgotten. Now do you really want Malfoy to get his hands on this?" George held out a photo that turned the other not the usual shade of red, but stark white.  
"You wouldn't!"  
George laughed, "and I thought you knew me better brother…"  
  
Winter Wonderland  
Charlie was scared, real scared. And this was coming from the wizard that worked with dragons. Dragons. That was the problem. He had been heading home by broom when he had seen the oddest thing. There were two dragons, one he knew in a moment to be a Common Welsh Green and the other to be what he believed to be a Hebridean Black. Amazed, he watched the two fight, knowing better then to try and stop them. After about a half an hour, the Welsh was clearly loosing the fight and flew away. The Hebridean swooped low to the ground, scrapping its long talons against what seemed to be the other's nest. When the dragon seemed satisfied, it took off. Charlie waited till the dragon was far out of sight before diving down. All over were the smashed remains of what were once eggs and at one point, he believed what was once part of a baby dragon. Surveying the area, he sighed at the sad sight. Then, something caught his eye. Among the brush, there was a black egg, flecked with green spots. It all came together at that moment. The two he had just seem before were the parents, the Welsh the mother and the Hebridean the father. Like most male dragons, they always wanted to keep the eggs for themselves, usually to destroy so they wouldn't have competition. Females were always protective and sometimes would guard them to their death like the Welsh had just done. Charlie knew no one was near, but glanced around before stuffing the egg into his duffle bag. By the time he had gotten home on the twentieth, it had almost completely hatched.  
  
Jolly Old Saint Nicholas  
Harry couldn't help but press his face up to the glass in amazement. This store looked absolutely fantastic, but couldn't remember seeing it once since he had come here, including when he was here for a while before his third year. By the theme of the store, Harry began to believe that it might have only been here in the winter months. Stepping into the shop, he was sprayed with bright lights, the scent of cinnamon, and jolly Christmas carols. He rushed over to the counter, a large grin on his face. "Excuse me," he said to the bored looking teenager behind the register, "But how much for that set in the display window?"  
The angsty witch glanced up to see what it was, then back down at the price list in front of her. "Thirty Galleons. But remember, these gifts will only take the pain of the world temporarily. Give it a month and this world will be as droll and tiresome as usual." Harry raised an eyebrow, but going back to a lesson the Durleys' taught him early on, he didn't ask.   
"I- I'll take them." The frowning black haired witch summoned them, not apologizing when they hit a disgruntled wizard who seemed to have done no previous shopping.   
"Gift wrapping?" After Harry nodded, she grumbled, "Would you like abused mongrel in Santa hats or the pictures of uselessly slaughtered environment?"  
"Um… I'll go for the trees I guess." He paid quickly and got out of there as quick as he could, trying to block out the yells of, "Santa will bring nothing but coal, disappointment and misery!"  
  
What Child is This?  
"AHH!" Mr. Weasley screamed back at the stranger. After both of their screams had died down, the wizard was the first to speak. "Hello, do you live here?"  
"Err," said the man, "no. Do you mind?" He indicated that with Arthur in front of the box, there was no other way for him to get out. The tips of his ears turned red as he stood up. After a few moment in which the man got out of his "home," he held out his hand, "Trevor Roberts. I was coming back from a job when my truck was ah... hijacked. Now, I really have no idea where I am."  
Arthur frowned, thinking. Of how he could help. "Well, I'm Arthur Weasley and maybe I could help you."  
"Really? That'd be great if you could just drive me to a gas station or even let me use your phone-"  
The red head laughed and shook his head. "Nonsense, it's almost 10, you can stay at my house for the night and we'll take you back tomorrow."  
"Really? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude on anything-" In truth, the fact that this man was so friendly and dressed so oddly scared him slightly.  
"No, not at all! One more is fine, ten is such a great number, don't you think?" Mr. Weasley had begun to walk back to his house, Trevor following cautiously behind. "You said you were heading home from your job. What is your profession?"  
"Erm, uh, I'm an electrician."  
"REALLY! Wow, a muggle electrician! You don't know how great it is to mean one! When we get to my house, I must show you my plugs, I've got about two dozen by now…"  
Sleigh Ride  
Ok, so making cookies wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Ron seemed to have softened the butter a bit too much and it was now totally liquefied. Not to mention that the directions were very unspecific. How was he supposed to know what size cup to use? One cup of butter, but he must have like, twenty different size cups! Carefully pouring the boiling hot butter into the smallest cup, he found that is was just a little but under. Good enough for him.   
Now for this other stuff… TSP? What did that stand for? Digging through the drawers, he found a scoop that was neatly labeled, 'table spoons.' Well, it had the 'T", the "s", and the 'P' so this must be it. He added in the baking powder, salt and a bit of extra vanilla extract. He liked the smell of it. Next came sugar. This times, he took one of the bigger cups, adding in the darker colored sugar. Cautiously, he put a bit of it on his tongue. Deciding that it tasted excellent, he put more of it in as a substitute for the white sugar. Mixing in the rest of the ingredients, he smiled. Sure, it was a bit dry, but besides that, these cookies would be perfect.  
Deck the Halls  
"So?"  
"So what?" said George, gnawing on a round ball.  
"Do they taste like anything?" Fred asked, leering forward.  
"They're Extendable Eyes, they don't really have a flavor!"  
"Stick out your tongue, I need to see if there's any swelling or change." George obligated, rolling his eyes. "George! What happened to it?" George took it out of his mouth and looked at it expectantly.   
"I don't see anything different. It looks fine to me. Maybe all the testing has gone to your head finally."  
"Nox."  
All of the lights in their room went off, leaving them in almost total darkness. The eyeball seemed to be giving off light. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Yep," said Fred grinning. He held a box full of Extendable Eyes under his twin's nose. "Get sucking."  
Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire  
The dragon was well behaved enough. It willingly took the food he gave it, it had a decent sleep schedule, and wasn't very mess. The one fault that it had was that for some reason, it didn't like the color red. And for a Weasley, that would be a bit of problem. In truth, it had not been some freak wand accident that had set the house on fire, and indeed, the whole house hadn't gone up in flames. But when Charlie's parents had gone to pick up the children from Hogwarts, the little dragon had gotten loose. Then further, it was able to find where the presents Ginny, Hermione, and Harry had sent forward were kept, almost all wrapped in red. That's when things went up in flames, quite literally.   
Before he could go into his room every time, he had to make sure he wore no red and that his hair was properly spelled o be a nice shade of blond. Malfoy, as he had named it (for Malfoys had about the same reaction to Weasleys) greeted him quite happily. Hopefully, he would be able to get the dragon out of the house soon…  
  
I'll be Home for Christmas  
"Hey Harry! Ginny smiled at him at the door where he just exited. "Wow, you are brave. Ever since fourth year, I haven't been able to go into Ebenezer's Truck. The people there as so awful!"  
Harry laughed, agreeing full heartily. "Are you done shopping?"  
She smiled and nodded, "I got everyone covered. It's a good thing too. We need to go meet up with Hermione about now." Fifteen minutes later, the tree teens and Mrs. Weasley were Flooing back to the Burrow.  
The first thing that happened when he got back was the scent of burning and sugar reaching his nose.  
Santa Clause is Coming to Town  
As it turned out Trevor was a widower with no other family so the full house would be a different thing for him. Upon entering the house, both were splashed with a strange smell, but Trevor was to distracted by the actual house. "How-"  
"Oh, yeah, that. I'm a wizard." Trevor wasn't going to ask. This was way to weird and way to cool. As they walked into the living room, they were stopped behind four other people. "Molly! You're home early!" Molly whipped around, looking shocked at the new man with her husband.  
"Who is this?"  
  
Frosty the Snowman  
Ron dropped spoonfuls of cookie dough onto the baking sheets, whistling a merry Christmas tune. Placing them on the plate warmer, he then sat back and relaxed. A plate warmer was much like an oven, except it worked much faster and was out in the open. It was magically charged, so the more magic used in the house, the faster it cooked. Glancing up from his comic book, Ron smiled as he watched the cookies slowly inflate. They were so round and good-looking. Indeed, he had never seen them this big before… They were now the size of a small baseball. Ron somehow knew that that somehow was not a good thing. He was just about to stand when suddenly, "BAM!"  
  
O Christmas Tree  
George was busily sucking the Extendable Eyes while Fred was slowly tying then to a string. "You do know how great these will look on the tree don't you?" In reply, George just spit another eye at Fred. After about half an hour, there seemed to be enough. Or at least, George hoped there were. Carefully, they took the string of eyes and carefully twirled them around the tree. Wiping a fake tear from his eye, Fred stood back and remarked, "It's so beautiful!" George just muttered something his mother would not approve of. From the kitchen, they heard a loud bang, followed by a scream. "Should we go help him?"  
"Nah," said George with a shake of his head, "Let's just go watch."  
Let it Snow  
"BAM!" Charlie could hear the loud noise from up in his room. First, he turned around to see if Malfoy had done something and after seeing no change, raced out of the room. As he approached the bottom floor, he could hear his mother yelling. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, face to face with Ginny. She laughed and through a flood of giggles, asked, "What did you do to your hair?" He had forgotten to turn it back to its regular shade of red before coming down.   
  
It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas  
"I think everyone has a bit of explaining to do," Hermione put in smartly, getting all their attention, "But lets go help Ron first." Racing into the kitchen, they found a stunned Ron staring at the plate warmer, covered in some kind of goo on him, along with all over the walls.   
"My kitchen!" Molly rushed around, trying all the spells she could to get it back to normal.  
"Ron," said Ginny, a hug grin on her face, "What did you do?"  
"Nothing! I followed the directions exactly!"  
She looked over the smeared directions, then all the supplies that he had out. "Well," she observed, "For one you used tablespoons instead of teaspoons. Baking powder? The recipe says baking soda, you idiot!"  
"Oh. Oops. Well, at least the fact that I used the brown sugar instead of the other kind didn't mess it up."  
"It did! Ron! You are so dumb!"  
"Calm down children," said Molly calmly, "Every thing is fine. Ron, you are never to cook in my kitchen again. Now, George, what did you do to the tree?"  
"It wasn't me!"  
George decided to step in and be nice, "Well mother, we were working on Extendable Eyes when we discovered that George's spit made them light up. We-" after a quick glance at his twin, he restarted, "I had this great idea of using them as lights."  
Sometimes Molly just wanted to give up, "Well then, they look lovely. Now, Charlie, what did you do to your hair?"  
"Err… I was just… testing it."  
"Well, try brown next time, it will go better with your eyes. Arthur, WHO IS THIS?!"  
"Err, Trevor, meet my wife Molly, Molly this is Trevor Roberts, a muggle eklitrite who-"  
"Another muggle! What have I told you about bringing them here! Now I have o oblivate another! Third time this month, honestly!"  
"But Molly, he has no other family, can't he just stay for Christmas?" begged Arthur, glancing at Trevor, who nodded in conformation.  
Molly huffed, "Fine but if he slips up…"  
"No ma'ma, I won't tell anyone."   
"Good. Arthur, set him up for the night. Children, off to bed, it's almost 10:30! They had almost begun to protest, but by the look on Mrs. Weasley's face, they decided they wanted to see another Christmas.  
Silent Night  
Molly came into Ron's room a little while later and genteelly tucked him in. Harry did his best not to snicker when Ron muttered sleepily, "Nite mummy. Can I have teddy?" It was almost midnight when Harry heard creaking in the floor below… Some one was movie around. Harry turned in his bed restlessly as the noise passed.  
All I Want For Christmas  
The next morning, Harry woke to a sharp poke in his side. Opening his green eyes, he found himself face to face with a grinning Ron. "Harry! Get up! It's Christmas!" Harry mumbled something and stretched. He would have lain back to relax a minute or two more, but Ron yanked him out of bed and into the hall. "Lets go!" He began racing down the stairs, stopping on the next floor down to knock on Percy's old room where Charlie was sleeping.   
Charlie opened the door to the beaming face of his youngest brother and the groggy face of Harry. "Isn't it a bit early?"  
"NO! It's already nine o'clock! We're three hours behind! I think mum might have put another sleeping charm on me. She hasn't done that for a while. I remember she did it for the first time after I got up at five."  
Ron continued to babble on as Charlie's stepped out of the room. He and Harry followed after him as he raced down the next flight of stairs. Instead of meaning the closed door of Ginny's room as he expected, his face came in contact with a pillow, then another. Hermione and Ginny didn't stop this abuse for about five minute. "Ronald Weasley! Can't you be a bit more quite when coming down the stairs?"  
A few minutes later, Ron was tiptoeing down the stairs, everyone following behind. When they got to the twin's floor, they found the two waiting to go down. As they went down the last two floors, they couldn't help but grin. From the top of the first floor stair, they could see the beautiful tree. Charlie rushed towards it, tripping over Hermione and falling. Hermione fell also, binging Ginny with her. In the end, the seven of them stopped at the ground floor in a huge pile. Trevor, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all stood a few feet away, smiling down at them, "Merry Christmas!"  
The next three hours were spent unwrapping all the gifts. Many agree that one of the best gifts came from Harry to the whole Weasley family, "GNOMES! How did you know that I wanted some more Harry!?"  
Harry laughed at Mr. Weasley's exuberant reaction. "They're not just any gnomes, but singing gnomes. And indeed, at that moment, they broke out into a round of, "I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause."  
At about four o'clock, people began to come to the Weasleys' for the wonderful dinner Mrs. Weasley was preparing. Tonks, who had come with green and red hair, made idle chatter with Fred and George about their store. "Speaking of dinner," she said, even though they weren't, "that picture of Fred on the invitation is so cute!"  
Fred stared, "What picture?" She pulled it out of one of her pockets and showed it to the twins. It was the same exact one that he had of George. Here he was, only seven or so, sitting on Santa's lap. He was holding a huge candy cane and was giggling happily. So much for blackmail. George grinned. His mother must have sent out dozens of these. It's amazing how things worked out in the end.   
Here We Come A-Wassailing  
The dinner ended up being delicious and after everyone had left, only the Weasleys (now including Percy and Bill who had come at dinner) and Harry and Hermione sat in the living room, smiling into the fire. They all couldn't help but laugh when the gnomes broke into a slightly altered version of Here We Come A-Wassailing:  
  
Here we come a Weasley   
With red heads to match the green;  
One great big family,   
The best to be seen.  
  
Love and joy come to you,  
And to you the Weasley's too;  
And God bless you and send you   
A happy New Year  
And God send you a happy New Year  
  



End file.
